


smiles from the threshold of the year to come, whispering it will be happier

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ashley and Kaidan still work for the Alliance and have their orders, but even being shipped out to different locations doesn’t mean they won’t find their way back to each other.





	

 After Shepard died Kaidan hadn’t really expected he and Ashley to get split up. But they still worked for the Alliance and they still had their orders.

 

“Horizon?” He repeated as Ashley told him, “Out in the Terminus system?”

 

“I’ll be stationed there for a while.” Ashley said while packing. Kaidan sat on her bed, watching her, and scratched his neck to try to ease his discomfort.

 

“Guess Anderson couldn’t station us together forever.” Kaidan sighed, “I’m supposed to watch the council. Some assignment.”

 

“It’s a tough job.” Ashley said, far too seriously not to be taken as a joke, “But someone’s gotta do it LT. I believe in you.” She grinned at him.

 

“Funny.” Kaidan said drily. “But really Ash, be careful out there. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

 

“You sure you don’t just want to quote classic sci fi?” Ashley said with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Well.” Kaidan shrugged unapologetically, “That too.”

 

He walked her to the shuttle bay, seeing her off before he had to head to his new assignment.

 

Ashley didn’t hesitate before she reached up to pull him into a hug and he could just smell the Alliance standard shampoo in her hair before she stepped back, clearing her throat a little in embarrassment. “See you Kaidan, take care of yourself out there. I know I taught you how.” There was laughter in her eyes and Kaidan shook his head, waving her off.

 

He wished he could have gone with her, it felt wrong to be split like this now, it was one thing to watch the rest of the squad split up, it was another to see Ashley leave too. He wished he could have kissed her before she left, at least to have that memory but he wasn’t certain Ashley would want him to.

 

Later that night he nursed a beer and sent a up a prayer, something he’d never done before but for Ashley he gave it a shot.

 

~~

 

Ashley did not like Horizon, she said as much during the video messages she sent back to the citadel, personal ones addressed to Kaidan alone.

 

He would have answered except he was supposed to be on radio silence for his mission. Not even Anderson knew where he was. After his council assignment he’d been asked by the Asari councilwoman to look into the black market on the Citadel. It meant a lot of undercover work and while he still could loop back to his apartment now and then to grab Ashley’s video messages he was helpless to respond back. Something that had begun to frustrate her in the latest one.

 

“Where the hell are you LT?” Ashley demanded, “Anderson won’t tell me anything, Udina just blows me off and I even tried some of my other military contacts. No one’s seen you.” Ashley ran her fingers through her hair, curling them in frustration and Kaidan wished he could assure her it was fine. “There’s been reports. Of Shepard, that she’s back.” Ashley looked even more agitated, “With Cerberus.”

 

Kaidan hadn’t been reading a lot of the current news lately and swore fiercely at that. What the hell was Shepard thinking? Or was this some kind of undercover assignment the same as what Kaidan had been sent on?

 

“I hate this.” Ashley continued in her message, voicing both of their thoughts, “I just… I keep remembering those old Cerberus bases and the bodies.” She shuddered minutely, “How could Shepard do this?” She took a deep breath and looked right into the camera, “Kaidan please answer me.” Ashley begged, “If you’ve got yourself into trouble…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “And you told me to be careful.” She chuckled to herself. “Just.” She paused again. “Just try.”

 

If he was there with her Kaidan would have wrapped his arms around her and told her everything, including the lie that it would all right when really nothing felt like it.

 

The best he could do was send a package of poetry books to Horizon under the name Skywalker. He hoped that Ashley would be able to tell it was him.

 

~~

 

His mission didn’t end until almost a year later, well after Shepard had been incarcerated for her actions in the Batarian system.

 

He arrived back at his apartment, ready to march straight back to earth, orders or no when he stopped and found Ashley there.

 

She stared at him for one second before she held a gun to his face. “Tell me you’re Kaidan.”

 

They lived harsh lives where Reapers could get to anyone and saying a few things wouldn’t really stop that fear but nonetheless Kaidan responded, “It’s me Ash, I’d offer to break out a tinfoil miniskirt to prove it but I think that’s more up your alley.” He caught her relieved smile and laugh before Ashley fell back on to his couch. “Dare I ask what you’re doing at my place?”

 

“Trying to find you.” Ashley retorted. “I finally got enough word that you were on a mission but I was still gonna drag your ass back here. You’ve been gone long enough LT.”

 

“Actually it’s Major. They just promoted me.”

 

Ashley smiled in bemusement, “What a coincidence, they just promoted me to.”

 

“So you’re the LT now.” Kaidan teased, crossing his arms. “Wow that’s gonna be weird. But congratulations Ash, you deserve it.”

 

“I don’t feel like I do.” Ashley muttered and Kaidan took the seat on the couch next to her. “I couldn’t save half the people on Horizon.”

 

“That’s not your fault.” Kaidan had read the reports, “No one expected the technology the Collectors had.”

 

“Yeah.” Ashley agreed and leaned back to sink into the cushions. It took Kaidan a second to realize he was so relaxed himself not because he was back in his apartment but because it was Ashley that was here to make it home. She nudged his ankle with her foot. “What are you thinking? I lost you there for a second.”

 

“Just about the future.” Kaidan deflected and Ashley narrowed her eyes at him. “Really.” He promised her, “I was just wondering how much longer I may even have this apartment the way we keep getting shipped out.”

 

“Next stop Earth.” Ashley agreed with a tired sigh. “Guess nothing is really consistent. Shepard died and came back and we don’t even know if they came back right. The Normandy, our Normandy, is gone. The Reapers are practically on our doorstep. I feel like I’ve got nothing stable.”

 

“You’ve got me.” Kaidan said and Ashley blinked in confusion before she looked him. “I mean, I know I was gone too but I’ll always try to be here Ash.” He felt embarrassed, like the words weren’t coming out right.

 

Ashley smiled though, “I know Kaidan.” She rested her hand against his, leaning in closer to drop her forehead to rest against his shoulder and just breathing. “I’m glad you’re here.” Ashley said quietly before she pulled back. “Because I was about to kick your ass for not telling me anything.”

 

Kaidan winced. “I did want to.” He pointed out. “But telling someone kind of takes away from the secret assignment.”

 

Ashley punched him lightly on his shoulder which was still warm from her heat only moments ago. “No secrets between us.” She said. “We should at least have that.” That meant telling Ashley he had feelings for her however and Kaidan hesitated before Ashley met his eyes. “Kaidan it’s okay. I know.” It was like a weight of his back suddenly, like he could breathe easier. Ashley cupped his cheek with her hand and shook her head. “You’re really bad at hiding it.” She stated with a laugh.

 

“I prefer honesty.” Kaidan leaned into her hand just a little, trying to remember every detail of that moment.

 

“Like a bad old Canadian stereotype.” Ashley tsked, “Be glad I love the classics.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kaidan inched closer to her. “How much do you love them?”

 

“Enough not to tell them they need to shower before they kiss me first.” Ashley said and in retaliation Kaidan did close the gap between them to kiss her.

 

They broke the kiss with laughter as Ashley pushed him away. “I take it back, shower. You smell like all of Chora’s Den. But hey.” She smirked, “If you’re convincing enough maybe I’ll join you.”

 

“Does promising dinner count as convincing enough?”

 

“It’s a start.” Ashley shrugged and stood up, offering Kaidan her hand. “Come on, _Major_.”

 

“Aye aye, LT.” Kaidan echoed, taking her hand.

 

He vowed quietly to himself that they weren’t going to be split up after this, orders or no orders he’d have Ashley’s back and she’d have his.

 

 


End file.
